Falling Into Darkness
by IX The Melodious Nocturne
Summary: When one strong hearted boy living in Hollow Bastion is taken by the darkness, a new being is created. The hunt to find him first, the Organization is after the boy for power, the Hollow Bastion heroes want to help him find the light.
1. Darkness and Light

**Falling into Darkness**

Summary: When one strong hearted boy living in Hollow Bastion is taken by the darkness, a new being is created. The hunt to find him first, the Organization is after the boy for power, the Hollow Bastion restoration committee wants to keep him out of the clutches of the XIII. How will the boy react?

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom Hearts. I only own my OC(s). Rated M for language and Character Deaths

The blond haired boy scrambled to his feet, he ran as fast as he could from those, things. He looked back, there were still many on his tail. Seno quickly tried to lose them by running into an alley, he quickly made it to the end of the long alley, only to be greeted with a brick wall. Tears started to roll down the boys face, he did not want to die like this. He threw small rocks and other things his hands could get a hold of at those creatures. He heard his name being called by many different frantic voices.

"Seno!" He tried to yell back, but upon opening his mouth no sound came out. Why was this happening to him? He tried to get out of the alley, but those creatures were everywhere.

"Squall! Over here!" A voice called form the entrance of the alley, a women with short black hair stood there calling for another man. Leon found his way to Yuffie, he looked down the alley, spotting the young boy at the end. Leon rushed through, slashing the creatures in his way. Seno was sitting on the ground crying as the creatures got closer and closer, he had nothing to protect himself with. He heard something land next to him, he looked over to see a white sword laying by his side. He grabbed the handle and slashed at a few creatures that had gotten close. For a brief second a man dressed in all black caught his eye at the top of the building where the sword had come from. Leon had made it to the blond haired youth and the both ran back to Merlin's house.

Seno sat down in one of the chairs, looking at the white blade that was laying by his side. He had just stopped crying, Leon had saved him.

"W-what were those... those _things_?" Seno asked the three people standing in front of him.

"They would be the Heartless. They are drawn to strong hearted people, thats why they came after you." Leon told Seno.

"But as long as you stay with us, you will be fine." Yuffie offered a sympathetic smile to the young boy. Cloud was over at a window, looking at all the Shadow Heartless that had gathered around the small house.

"Ugh, theres more and more every minute." Suddenly, the ground under them started to shake every few seconds. Yuffie looked out the window where Cloud was.

"Ummm, Squall you better look at this." Two large purple color heartless were smashing their way to Merlin's house. One Behemoth was a problem on its own, but two!?

"Yuffie, Cloud come one." Leon said standing by the door, about to make an exit. "Seno, stay here." Seno nodded at Leon's orders as the three left to get rid of the two Behemoth's. Seno continued to sit in the chair, he looked around wondering where Cid and Merlin were. He looked at the blade and then he heard a dreadful sound, he heard the sound of glass breaking. Seno looked up at the window, shadow heartless were pouring in through the open window. He gripped the blade and started to pick them off one at a time, but the numbers were growing and he could not take them all. He back up, the blade in his hand started to glow and then in a flash of light all the Heartless were gone. He looked down at the sword, it looked different now. It was still white, but now it looked more like a key.

"What the?" He looked down at the new blade in his hand, Leon came through the door and a look of relief was on his face.

"Is that, a Keyblade?" Leon was surprised to see another keyblade master.

"This thing?" Seno asked, holding the blade up, the sun shining through the open door made the blade glimmer. Cloud and Yuffie came through the door, they had gotten rid of the Behemoth problem.

"Why aren't the towns defense systems working?" Cloud snarled. Leon pressed a few buttons on the computer, nothing happened.

"Cid is the only one who can work this thing. We have to go get him." Leon said. Yuffie took out a shurikan.

"Ok Squall, I got your back."

"Yuffie, you better stay here. Leon and I can get this." Yuffie slumped down in a chair and frowned.

"You guys get to have all the fun." Seno laughed a little at the depressed Yuffie. Leon and cloud went out the door to search for Cid, no more heartless had came in through the open window, Seno was happy about that. Yuffie made her way over to the computer to try to get things to start working again, she was very busy with it and Seno wanted to help Leon and Cloud. When he was sure Yuffie was not looking he slipped out the door and ran where he saw the two go. Before long he was lost, he had no idea where Cloud and Leon were and heartless were starting to come back. Everything started to look the same to him, shadow heartless were coming faster and faster now. Seno got rid many with the keyblade, but soon he was overrun.

Meanwhile back in Merlin's house Yuffie turned around from her chair and saw that Seno was gone. She sprung up and ran out the door that was slightly open. After a minute of running she ran into Leon Cloud and Cid.

"Squall, Seno's gone!" She yelled. Leon gasped and Cloud ran off to try and find him.

"Cid, go to Merlin's and turn the defense system on." Cid nodded at Leon's orders and Leon and Yuffie ran off to help find Seno. Cloud, who was the first to the scene was the first to see the young boy.

"Shit!" He yelled as he started slashing the army of shadow heartless around the boy, Seno was in the middle protecting himself as best as possible with the keyblade. Leon Yuffie and Cloud managed to get about half way to Seno when he saw them. His eyes light up, thinking he would be safe. For that brief moment when he was distracted, shadow heartless made him fall to the ground. All of the heartless around him swarmed around him, Leon and the others had lost sight.

"Seno!" They all yelled in unison. Suddenly, in the mix of all the shadow heartless a soldier heartless came up from where Seno once was. They quickly got rid of all the shadow heartless, but left the one soldier. Seno was no where in sight, could that possibly be him? Suddenly the lone heartless was covered in a black smoke, then when it cleared there stood what looked to be Seno. His hair was now had a dark undertone, the white keyblade he once held was dark black. He looked up at the three and smirked. Yuffie was the first to speak.

"S-Seno?" She asked, holding back tears. A sudden laugh came from the boys mouth, what was so funny about this situation? Leon held his gunblade and was about to charge.

"I don't have time for you losers." Seno's heartless spoke as he turned and started to walk away. Leon rushed at him and brought his blade down on the boy, but Seno quickly turned around and stopped it with his keyblade. "Nice try, Squall!" He yelled out before slashing the chest of Leon, who fell back after that. Seno broke out into a run and was quickly out of sight. Leon was bleeding, but nothing to serious. Yuffie and cloud picked up Leon and went back to Merlin's, where Cid was waiting.

Meanwhile on top of a large building stood 13 figures all dressed in black who had witnessed the entire thing. The one in front took his hood down, revealing a silver haired man. He turned to the others, who then followed suite.

"His nobody could be anywhere. Everyone go to different worlds to find it at any costs." All the members dressed in black nodded and vanished in a dark portal. Xemnas stood on the same building, a small laugh escaped his lips. The Organization could become whole with the boys power, he left in a dark portal back to the world that never was, awaiting for the boys Nobody to come back with a member.

* * *

Well there ya go. This is my first fanfiction so please be kind, I tried my best. I don't know if I am going to put up another chapter but if I can get three good reviews I will.


	2. Opening His Eyes

**Falling Into Darkness- Chapter Two Awakening**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC(s)

A/N: Ok, so I did not get any reviews on the first chapter but I decided to go ahead and write the next chapter out of bordem. Since this is my first fanfiction, I am trying to make it very addicting to read, and with that said I would love to have some feedback on how to make it better. One more thing, if you review this chapter you will get a special mention in the next chapter.

A/N part Two: Ok, so I had to shorten this chapter, because I hate not calling characters their name and as you probably guessed Seno has a nobody now, and he cant be named until an Organization member names him. And also, all the Organization were supposed to go to different worlds to find him, but some how all my favorites actually found him, weird how thing in my fanfiction isn't it? Oh and sorry about the author notes being so long...

* * *

"Hey, you ok?" A young girl stood over a boy who was laying on the ground. Next to the girl stood two boys, one on the chubby side wearing a red jersey and the other had blonde hair and had his arms crossed. The boy on the ground slowly opened his eyes, he had no idea where he was.

"Seems fine to me. Can we go now?" The blonde boy whined to the girl in the middle.

"No Hayner, we have to make sure he is ok." The girl told the boy, who then shrugged and turned his back. The other boy spoke up.

"So, whats your name?" He asked, and was given a strange look from the boy on the ground.

"I...I don't know." He said looking at his feet.

"He just probably hit his head or something." The blonde said, turning to face the others.

"Maybe, but in the meantime my names Olette." The girl said.

"And I'm Pence, and thats Hayner." Pence told him, Hayner sighed and looked around.

"Come on, lets go." Hayner said, grabbing Olette by the shoulder and running off. Pence looked back and fourth from his two friends, and the boy on the ground.

"Well, I better go. See ya." Pence called back to the boy as he ran off. Just before he could stand up, four people in black stood over him, and all at the same time they dropped their hoods, the boy tried to get away but was greeted with a pink scythe blade at the back of his neck.

"I guess this is him. So um, who is going to name him?" A blonde man asked.

"Well, since Axel is the highest rank of us all he should do it." A blonde kid around the age of 15 said, and then a red haired man walked over to the boy and held out his hand. The letters Seno came up in a transparent letters, then an X came into the mix. After a few seconds it rearranged into the name Xenos.

"There, his name is Xenos. Got it memorized?" Axel said, looking at the three others, who all nodded in response. Xenos stood up, and looked at the four people.

"Wait... Who are you?" He asked, the four went into a dark portal. Xenos tried to enter, but it vanished before he could. He stood there for a long time, wondering who those strange men were, and then the name Xenos? Was that his name? He ran from the small patch of grass he had been in for quite some time, he wanted to find those three who were the first to find him.

Meanwhile, Hayner Pence and Olette were arguing with Seifer and his gang.

"Seifer does not have to take this, y'know!" Rai yelled at the three.

"Useless." Fuu said.

"Whats wrong Seifer, scared?" Hayner smirked at the words that came out of his mouth.

"Listen punk, I don't have time for you." Seifer said, just then Xenos walked into the sandlot. "Hmph, who is this kid." Seifer pointed to Xenos with his struggling club. "I don't want scum like you in my town." Xenos looked confused, Hayner grabbed a struggling club and threw it to Xenos.

"Don't let Seifer talk to you like that!" Hayner yelled to him. Thinking quickly Xenos reached out and grabbed the blue club. He looked at it for a moment, then turned his attention to Seifer.

"Get him Seifer, Y'know."

"Inferior."

Xenos got the club ready and got into a fighting stance. Seifer smirked and ran at Xenos, once he was close enough the older boy took a swing. Xenos thought quickly and ducked under the swing, while Seifer was off guard Xenos jumped from his position and his Seifer in the gut with his shoulder. Seifer let out a gasp of air and fell back, he had been caught off guard. Xenos placed his struggling club on Seifer's neck.

"Ya!" Hayner ran up to Xenos and started laughing at Seifer.

"Good job!" Olette cheered and Pence took a photo of Hayner and Xenos, with Seifer on the ground.

"This is a keeper." Pence smiled and looked at the picture. Seifer got to his feet and walked away with Fuu and Rai. Hayner and Xenos walked back over to Olette and Pence, Hayner had a wide smile on his face.

"Xenos." The boy spoke, and in return he got a confused look from Hayner Pence and Olette.

"Hmm?" They all spoke.

"My name, its Xenos." He said again, handing Hayner the struggling club. Pence held out the camera and took another picture of Xenos, the all started to walk off back to a small nook at the end of an alley. Or as the three called it "The usual place." Xenos took a seat on a boy in a corner and looked around, there was a dart board on the wall, a struggle poster, a couch and a few other things. Darts? Xenos had no idea if he had ever played darts, or if he was any good at it. Hayner must have saw him looking at the board.

"So what, you wana play?" Hayner asked as he picked up a few darts. Xenos wanted to try so he took a dart from Hayner's hand. "Ok, so lets play for first to five bulls eyes wins? Makes a game a little longer that way." Xenos nodded and prepared the dart, with one swift movement the dart went out of his hand and hit the red center of the dart board. Hayner sighed, Olette giggled at the look on Hayner's face, and then the blonde boy took his dart and threw it at the dart board. Not only did it hit its mark, but it just barley hit the board. Hayner scowled and clenched his fast. "Oh come on!" He yelled at the dart board, Olette and Pence broke out laughing. After four more throws from both boys, Xenos had five bulls eyes and Hayner had one. Hayner groaned and turned his back to Xenos, who looked sad.

"I'm sorry..." He said, hanging his head low. Hayner turned around and smiled.

"Why should you be sorry, that was a great game." Xenos smiled at the word spoken by Hayner, Xenos extended his hand and Hayner reached out to shake it. Pence flashed the black camera in his hand, and smiled when he showed it to Olette. A voice came into Xenos's head.

_Come to the train station._

It became louder and louder, and he had no choice bu to go.

"I will be back guys. I have to go do something." Xenos said as he pushed the white curtain away from the opening to leave. Before he took his first step out of the Usual Spot, the words in his head became stronger and stronger, it became so strong that it caused a splitting pain. He gripped his head with his right hand, while the other held the curtain open. Olette was the first to notice him, and was instantly worried.

"Are you alright?" She asked as she stood up from her seat and began to walk over to Xenos.

"Ya... Ya I'm fine." Xenos said, the voices stopped for a moment. He took a few steps out and started his walk to the train station. The voices had stopped when he made it to his destination, only to find not a single person there. "Hmm, maybe I have to go inside." Xenos said to himself, when he pulled on the glass doors he figured out that both were locked. He looked around the area, nothing in sight. A voice shook him back into Reality.

"Good to see you made it." Xenos scrambled away from the train station entrance, and ontop of the building stood five figures in black, one had his hood down showing a red headed male.

"Who are you?" Xenos asked in a aggravated tone.

"The names Axel. A-X-E-L, Got it memorized?" Laughs were heard behind Axel.

"Well Axel, what do you want with me?!" Xenos yelled at the man, he balled his hand up into a fist and looked into the mans eyes. He looked, so heartless.

"Hmph, nothing much really." Axel held his hands to his side, and in a burst of flames he was holding his Chakram's. Xenos looked on, he was now more worried then anything. Without a second thought, Axel threw one of his Chakram's at Xenos. With a gasp, Xenos jumped to his left just avoiding the projectile. He looked up at the five, and was about to break out into a run back to the some what safe area of the Usual Spot. When he attempted to life his foot, he found he could not. Xenos looked down to see vines growing around his feet, which was restricting his movement.

"Axel, I thought you said this would work." One of the figures in black stepped up next to Axel and took his hood off, revealing a pink haired man with a pig pink and green scythe.

"Don't worry Marulixa. This will work, go ahead Larxene." Axel said, another figure jumped off the building and ran at Xenos, holding three kunai knifes in each hand. Xenos struggled to get lose, but the vines held him way to tight. In a last thought of what to do, when the person with the knifes came close enough Xenos threw a punch as hard as he could. The punch missed, and in return he got a knife in his arm. Xenos yelped in pain, the person who had stabbed him took their hood off, revealing a blonde women.

"Axel are you sure this is the kid?" She asked, another man jumped down and looked at Xenos then held up a picture of someone else.

"Looks like him." The man took his hood off.

"Just because it looks like him does not mean its him Demyx." Larxene spoke. Feeling this would be his only chance, Xenos looked up seeing that Demyx was close enough to strike. Xenos placed as much force as possible and gave Demyx a punch in the jaw, making him yelp in surprise and in pain.

"Axel, I don't think its working." Demyx said, holding his jaw. Axel picked up a pipe from on top of the building and threw it to Xenos, who grabbed it and started swinging it around. After a few moments, the pipe started to glow and then in a flash of bright light Xenos was holding a red white and black keyblade. The kayblade looked like a web of the three colors, Xenos looked down at the blade and then at Axel.

"Is this why you have been following me? Do you want this or something?" Xenos asked, the vines at his feet vanished and he took a few steps forward.

"Well, Xenos we are here to make you an offer." Axel spoke in a very serious tone.

* * *

Ok, thats chapter two. I started it out of bordem, then continued it because I thought of an ending but I cant just post an ending now can I? So heres the news, it will be kind long and the more reviews I get the faster the chapters will be put up. If I see people want to read more of this, then I might take the time and write a chapter in one day to keep you happy. So ass always please review and you will get a special mention in the next chapter, the story part not the A/N stuff. Trust me, it will be worth it. Also this chapter was shorter then I wanted, because I did not know where to take it from there b so I decided to leave with a cliff hanger.


	3. Darkness Calls

**Falling Into Darkness- Chapter Three Darkness Calls**

Hey again, this is the third chapter of Falling Into Darkness. As you may have noticed I had a little trouble with uploading the second chapter, but now it is fine. I got one review, so I am very happy with that. So to start off I am going to give Xendell her first of two shout outs in this chapter. This chapter will be better then the second, but just because it will be a little longer with more action (I hope you like that kind thing :D ) Ok without further waiting, Falling Into Darkness Chapter Three.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or its Characters. I only own my OC(s)

Warning: Character Death in this chapter!!

* * *

"Well, Xenos we are here to make you an offer." The redhead looked down on the young blonde boy, what kind of offer were they going to make? Why him? Demyx and Larxene stood side by side, just out of reach if Xenos were going to take a swing at them.

"Ok then, this better be good." Xenos said, he gripped the keyblade and looked up at Axel with two others by his side. Marulixa he knew as one, but the other had yet to take their hood off.

"You see, that keyblade is very important in many ways. For one, we need it to reach our goal so thats why we are offering a spot in Organization XIII. But if you refuse..." Axel stopped, Xenos looked around the person who had not taken their hood off had vanished. He panicked again, only this time two keyblades were put at his neck.

"Roxas will have to kill you, Got it Memorized?" A bead of sweat ran down his forehead as the cold keyblades inched closer and closer to his neck. Just the thought gave his chills. Suddenly a voice called out from the entrance to the train station, the voice came from Hayner.

"Xenos!" He yelled, momentarily all the people in black were distracted, so Xenos brought his elbow back into Roxas's gut which caused him to lose his footing and he withdrew his keyblades from Xenos's neck. The young boy broke out into a ran, grabbing Hayner's arm as he ran out of the train station. As the two ran, Hayner looked over at Xenos.

"Who were those guys?" He asked. Xenos looked over his shoulder, no one was following them. But just as he was about to speak he ran into something.

"Umph." Xenos fell to the ground and looked up at the pink haired man who he had ran into. Just great, why can't they just leave him alone.

"Xenos, I don't think you understand. If you don't come with us." Marluxia took a swing of his large scythe at Hayner, he ducked under it. "We will have to kill you and your friends." Xenos changed his position and jumped at Marluxia, with a swing of his keyblade Marulixa jumped far back.

"Don't ever threaten my friends." Xenos was angered, and he was sure to show it.

"Silly boy, showing emotion like that. You do not have the ability to feel, and you also do not have the ability to choose what I do." Marluxia ran forward and swung his scythe at Xenos, who blocked it with his keyblade. Hayner looked in in shock, there was nothing much he could do. The pink haired man blocked the path the two young blonds were taking. Marluxia took another swing of his scythe at Xenos, who blocked it once again. Knowing he would not get a hit on the blonde keyblade wielder, he took a swing at the other blonde who had an attitude problem. Having nothing to defend himself with, Hayner just stood there, there was nothing he could do.

"Hayner!!" Xenos yelled with his eyes closed, he heard a gasp from the direction which Hayner was standing. He did not want to open his eyes, but when he did he saw a more shocking sight then Hayner being killed. Between Hayner and Marluxia was a wall of sand, which had blocked the blow from Marluxia's scythe.

"Ah ha. So Axel did know what he was talking about." Marluxia pulled his scythe to get it out of the wall of sand, but he found it was stuck. "What the!?" Xenos smirked and gripped his keyblade.

"My turn!" He yelled and jumped at Marluxia and started swinging randomly at the pink haired man. Marluxia had no choice but to leave his scythe behind so he could dodge the attacks from Xenos. Hayner had ran away from the spot, not wanting to be there any longer. As the keyblade wielder took random swings at the pink haired man, he got a thought of the others coming in and taking him out.

"Xenos!" Olette called out from the entrance to the sandlot. Marluxia smirked at looked in her direction. At the girls feet came fines with roses on them, the vines held her in place no matter how hard she struggled.

"Like I said kid, come with us or else your friends will pay the price." Xenos was mad now, he dashed at Marluxia and took a swing of his keyblade. The blade his the man in his arm and he side stepped giving Xenos room to run to Olette. As he got the the girl, he began swinging his keyblade at the vines hacking them off. Once she was free the two ran off into another section of town.

Meanwhile in the sandlot three of the other four fighting Seifer and his gang. There was nothing Seifer Fuu or Rai could do, the three were just to strong. Larexene Demyx and Axel stood fighting the three kids, they stood very little chance at even one member of the Organization.

"You guys go find the kid, I can take on these guys." Axel said, he smirked as he looked at the three in front of him, Demyx and Larxene nodded and ran off, Axel smirked and held his Chakrams. Seifer, Fuu and Rai were not ready for what was coming. The smirk on Axel's face was replaced with a smile. "Burn baby!" Axel threw his chakrams at the three, the two chakrams hit Fuu and Rai, but Seifer avoided them. The two fell back, Rai was a little better off the Fuu, but not by much. It looked like it would be the end for Fuu and Rai, Axel looked on as Seifer tried to do something for his friends.

"Y-you c...can d-do it Seifer... Y'know?" Rai smiled after those words were spoken, his eyes closed and he drifted off to an ever lasting sleep. Seifer looked over at Fuu, her one word sentences were usually all that came out of her mouth and now at her dieing moment it was no different.

"Goodbye." She said, closing here eyes joining up with Rai once again. Seifer scowled and looked at Axel.

"You son of a bitch. I am going to kill you!" He yelled and ran at Axel with a clenched fist, Axel grabbed the boys fist and threw him on the other side of the area.

"You should have just stayed out of my way, your friends followed your every move. So your decision to fight me lead to their deaths, Got it Memorized?" Seifer got up, he held his ribs, he knew they were broken. Axel spun his chakrams around his hand and looked at Seifer. "Don't worry though. You will be with them soon enough." Axel let go of his chakrams, Seifer looked up at what would be his impending death. He closed his eyes, and the sharp ends of the chakrams tore through his flesh. He lay against a wall, blood making a small pool around him. Seifer looked over at Fuu and Rai, he would be with them soon.

Xenos and Olette ran through Twilight Town, looking to where Hayner had run off to. Xenos did not know if Marluxia was still following them, but the continued to run. They were at the entrance to the sandlot when the heard a cough and a whimper coming from inside. The two ran inside, the sight shocked them both. Olette ran to Fuu and Rai, they were both gone. Seifer was in just as bad shape, but his will would not let him go at this moment. Xenos got on his knees by Seifer and looked at the blood that had collected around the boy.

"Oh my god. Seifer..." He said in a shallow whisper, Seifer smirked at looked at Xenos.

"H-he... was good." Seifer was able to get out, his eyes closed and Xenos placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Seifer...Seifer..." His breathing became shallow, and it was clear Seifer was not going to be in this world much longer. Xenos got up and ran out of the sandlot, Olette ran in the opposite direction. It was clear that they just wanted to get out of there. Xenos had ran into an alley, he had reached the end only to find a brick wall.

"Dance Water, Dance!" A voice called from the end, 50 clones of water came at Xenos, who swung his keyblade at them. Sand engulfed a few of them and the man spoke. "So, I guess we know your element now, huh." Demyx giggle. The water clones came closer and closer, Xenos turned around and ran his hand over the wall. He wanted to get out of here, the was engulfed in water and he struggled to breathe. The blonde man walked up to him and looked into a sphere of water that was created around the boy. Xenos struggled to get out of the water that was holding him hostage, but it was just to strong. A few words came from his mouth, but they were muffled by water.

"So, you going to come with us now?" The blonde women walked up to the two, knowing it was his only option Xenos nodded inside the bubble of water. Demyx allowed the water to fall to the ground, and Xenos fell along with it. He hit the ground and looked up at the two, he clenched his keyblade and lunged at them. He was not about to give up just like that. He missed the two, but had a good enough option to sprint out of the alley. Demyx frowned.

"I thought as much would happen." He said, with his sitar in hand he began playing musical notes, seven dancer nobodies came up around Xenos. He started to panic again, his keyblade was swinging rapidly trying to connect with the strange creatures all around him. A few times he had connected, and that was all he needed to get out of there. He was in a frantic sprint, he was not about to give up. Ahead of him he saw Hayner Olette and Pence running away in his direction. The stopped and Hayner grabbed Xenos's arm.

"Don't go that way!" Hayner said in a very frantic voice. Was something wrong? Why could he not go that way.

"You don't understand! You can't go that way!" Xenos said, Demyx and Larxene came out of the alley, Axel and Marluxia came from where Hayner and company had just ran from. Roxas came into the picture when he blocked off the last exit the four had. "No... Not like this." Xenos said, his head looking at the ground. The keyblade in his hand was clenched tightly. "I am sorry." Xenos said to the three friends standing by him. He quickly jumped away and sand circled around Hayner and the gang which prevented anyone getting in. He looked into the eyes of the five, he stood very little chance at this point.

"Dance water, Dance!" Demyx yelled, Xenos had expected a large blast of water coming at him but only a small pool of water had gathered at his feet. For a moment, he thought he was safe until he saw Larxene take a charged kunai knife and throw it into the water. Xenos jumped and looked down at the sparking water, when he jumped Axel threw his chakrams at him. Xenos slashed at them with his keyblade, but when he landed vines restricted his movement. He struggled to get loose, Roxas had hit the keyblade out of his hand and Xenos did not know he could get it back.

"Okay kid, last chance. Join with use or die." Axel looked in Xenos's eyes, there was not much else he could do. Unlike the previous encounters. he had to give in.

"Okay... I give up." Xenos said, Axel smiled.

"Good boy." Just then a sharp pain tore through the back of Xenos's head. He fell to the ground and lost conciseness. Roxas had taken his keyblade and hit him in the back of the head with its handle. "Well lets get him back to the castle." Axel sighed, taking the boy by an arm and dragging him to an open portal. The vines constricting his feet were gone, and the sand around Hayner, Pence and Olette had dropped. They looked around for Xenos, but he was no where to be seen. Olette informed the two about Seifer and his gang, they left the area to go find someone and fast.

* * *

Well theres chapter three. Xenos has been kidnapped by the Organization, Seifer and his gang were killed by the Organization, will Twilight Town ever be the same? Thanks again Xendell for my very first review on my very first fanfiction sends Xendell a truck load of cookies hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.


	4. Darkness Does Not Stop

**Falling Into Darkness Chapter Four**

Hey again, welcome to the fourth chapter of Falling Into Darkness. I got another review, and that makes me happy. So thanks Esinahs for the review. Hope everyeon enjoys this chapter.

Disclaimer: I still do not own Kingdom Hearts, I wish I did...

Warning: MORE CHARACTER DEATH!

A/N: While writing this chapter, I was listining to Nickelback, which gave me some inspiration for this one. Ok now on the the story.

* * *

Xenos woke up in a bright white room, he looked down at the bed he was laying on. It was white as well, white pillows, white sheets, white blankets. It hurt his eyes as he looked around the room. A blonde girl in the corner of the room was drawing a picture, Xenos scratched his blonde hair, he figured the girl still throught he was asleep. He contemplated wether ot not to say something to the girl, he had no idea if he knew her. Infact, he could not remember anything prior to waking up in the white room. He touched the back of his head, and a sharp pain jolted through his body. Something much have happend, but no matter how hard he thought he could only recall his name.

"Hi." The girl in the corner said, looking up from her drawing board. Xenos jumped at the sound of the girls voice. It had been completly silent in the white room untill then.

"Umm, hi." Xenos sat up in the bed and looked around again. Where was he?

"I am glad your awake." The door opned and a silver haired man walked in. He was tall, and had dark skin. He was also wearing a black cloak that covered all of his body exept his head. "Namine, allow me and Xenos a moment alone." The blonde girl nodded and got up from her sea and walked out. The man stood towering over the boy, in his hands were a folded black cloak and a small handfull of sand. The cloak was placed next to the boy on the bed.

"May I ask who you are?" Xenos asked, he raised an eyebrow. The silver haired man smirked.

"My name, my name is Xemnas Number I." The man spoke in a montone voice. "how about you, what is your name?"

"My name? Xenos." He spoke, his hand rested on the black cloak that was layed next to him. His figer felt the silver tastle that was attached to the collar of the cloak, he figured he was supposed to put it on. In a pocket of the cloak, was a pair of black gloves.

"Number XIV." Xemnas spoke again, he started to walk out of the door but he threw the handfull of sand down on the ground. In a flash of white light stood a medium sized white creature holding a small sword. Sand had gathered around its feet, Xemnas walked out and shut the door behind him. The creature standing in front of him was called a Deseart Assassin. Xenos slid the cloak over his body, he pulled the zipper up on the cloak about three fourths of the way up. He then slid the black gloves on, he looked down at the black shoes he was already wearing. He looked at the creatre, it fanished in a swirl of sand. He was about to walk out the door, when he remembered the drawing the girl had made. He walked over to her drawing board and looked at the image, a boy with blonde hair was holding a blade with the appearence of a key. With a closer look, Xenos thought it was him. The boy had very light hair, and Xenos knew his hair was slightly darker. In the back of the image stood a man with long brown hair, a women with short black hair and another man with spikey blonde hair. Xenos held out his hand to his side, a keyblade came to his hand but it was different from th one in the picture.

"Is that me?" He asked himself looking down at the keyblade in his hands then the one in the picture. He knew that he was not the one in the picture, so he looked at the door and made his way out. When he walked out the door he saw Roxas waiting for him.

"Hey Xenos." He said.

"I'm sorry, do I know you." Xenos asked with a very puzzled look on his face.

"Oh right, the memory thing..." Roxas said under his breath.

"What?" Xenos asked.

"Oh, its nothing. Xemnas asked me to show you to the meeting room." Xenos nodded and started to follow Roxas to a large white room with 14 thrones in it, each with different heights. The shortest of all was pointed outm to be his, Xenos walked over to it and jumped up to take his seat. He looked up, Roxas was the closest one to him. Xemnas looked around the room, everyone was there.

"Xenos is the newest member to the Orginization. He weilds a keyblade, much like Roxas. He will help us reach our goal to find Kingdom Hearts." Xemnas looked at Xenos. "So, as his first mission. Axel you will be the leader. Demyx, Luxord and Roxas will come along with you, Xenos will go as well. Your mission is to show Xenos the way of combat, you can choose the world." Xemnas said "meeting ajourned." All the members got off their seats and walked out the door, excluding five. Luxord shuffled a deck of cards awaiting Axel's decision on the world.

"Pride Lands." Axel looked at Roxas, who had just said the world.

"Why there?" Luxord asked.

"I don't know. Just never been a lion." Roxas said. Xenos laughed under his breath.

"Who says your going to be a lion?" Xenos chuckled and Axel opned a portal.

"Whatever, Xenos just needs to know the ropes." Axel stepped through, followed by Demyx, Luxord, Roxas, then Xenos. They stepped out of the portal, in a large barren land. Axel stood on four legs, his fur was a bright red, on his head a few spikes of hair came out. Next came Demyx, he was a lion as well. His sleak blonde fur and his normal flat top hair cut. he smirked when he got a good look at himself. Both Axel and Demyx looked at the portal, awaiting the next person. Luxord stepped out, unlike the others he was a large tiger. He had stripes, but at his head the plain blonde hair he always had was present. In the mouth of the Gamble of Fate was a deck of cards, he shuffled them using only his mouth.

Xenos stepped out next, he was the smallest so far. He was a cheeta, he had many spots and shaggy blonde hair. He was a cub, but as he ran around he was by far faster then the others. The four awaited Roxas, who had yet to come out. After a minute or so of waiting, Demyx broke the scilence.

"Maybe he got lost." Demyx chuckled.

"How do you get lost in a one way portal?" Luxord asked, just then a mass of yellow fuzz shot out of the portal. It hit the ground hard and then stood up. It was Roxas, he was a small tiger cub. He was smaller then the younger Xenos. He grumbled to himself while the others broke out laughing. Suddenly a loud roar rang through the area, the all looked and saw a larger lion standing about thirty feet away from them. He ran at them, pounching at Axel, who thought fast and jumped to the side. Xenos's keyblade was held in his mouth, Roxas had one keyblade in his mouth and the other was held by his tail. Demyx had his sitar on the ground, and played it with his front paws, the lion was engulfed in a blast of water. Xenos and Roxas ran at him, slashing with their keyblades. Every slash missed, however. Whoever this guy was, they were quick on their feet.

Axel spoke. "Simba." On his last visit to the Pride Lands, Axel was forced to fight a younger Simba. They both growled at each other, another Lion entered the area. Simba looked at the smaller lion.

"Nala!" He yelled. Next to Nala was a much smaller female lion, no doubt the daughter of SImba and Nala. "Kiara! Stay back!" Simba called, at that moment of distraction Simba was tackled by Axel who clenched his jaws into the side of Simba's neck which caused him to yelp in pain. Fire circled around the two, preventing entry from any other lion. Nala began to run for Simba, but when she got close enough cards began to circle around her.

"Simba!" She yelled out in despair. Suddenly, through the cards came three keyblades. Nala ducked two, but was hit in the leg by the last. Xenos examined his keyblade, a small trace of blood was on it. The crimson liquid blended with the red parts of his keyblade. The daughter of Simba and Nala stood back, she could not see her parents, but Luxord came up behind her and grabbed her by the scruf of her neck. Kiara struggled and struggled, but Luxord had a tight clench on the young lion cub.

Axel jumped out of the circle of fire and vanished out of sight, Luxord was the only one in plain sight. Upon seeing his daughter, Siba rushed Luxord. Nala limped as fast as she cloud. But when they got close enough cards seprated them from their daughter. Suddenly Roxas and Xenos jumped out and slashed at the backs of the two lions, Nala fell to the ground. Simba growled at ran at Xenos. Axel threw a chakram at Simba, which hit his two back legs, causing him to fall to the ground. Warm blood started to circle around Simba. Nala began to get up, her weak legs were slowly giving out on her. Axel threw his other chakram at her, hitting her two front legs. She fell to the ground and started to growl.

Xenos looked att he two lions, something told him that he should feel bad but no emotion arrised. Axel gave him a look, a finish them off look. Roxas nodded and walked over to Nala first, he placed his keyblade on her back. Her heart would only be a short distance away, he pushed quickly. The blade peirced Nala and unlocked her heart. Axel smiled, he looked over at Demyx who knew what that ment. Simba looked up, seeing what was happening. Roxas was the closest to him, so he lunged at Roxas with his last bit of strength. But, Xenos managed to get there before he did. His keyblade held out and peirced Simba in the heart. Xenos had his eyes closed, but the warm liquid slid down his keyblade and into his mouth. The taste of iron was just about enough to make you gag. Simba fell to the ground lifeless.

"Excelent, now two strong nobodies should be somewhere in this world." Axel said, he looked around. "Oh well, we will reprt to Xemnas with the news and he will send another team for that, Got It Memorized?" Axel smirked. Luxord placed the small cub down, she ran to her father. Luxord, Axel, Demyx, Roxas and Xenos left through a portal while the young cub looked at her fathers body. If she did not get home, she would be killed by something else no doubt.

"Daddy? Daddy wake up." She said, her front paws on her father. She ran over to her mother, she did the same thing. "Mommy, mommy please wake up!"

The five boys walked out from the portal, they were in the meeting room and they were back to their normal selves. Xemnas started clapping from his large throne in the center of the room.

"Good job, glad to see it was no problem to show Xenos the true power he holds." Xemnas spoke, Xenos looked down at the keyblade in his hands. The blood of the two lions was still on it. He should feel bad, he should feel sorrow for the lions, but no emotion could be found. Was this normal? He ran a hand through his blonde hair and looked up at Xemnas, then to his own throne which began to rise. "Now, Demyx show Xenos to his room." Demyx nodded and walked out with Xenos, heading down the hall and into a room that was tinted with blacks reds and whites. The rooms colors matched his keyblade. Demyx smiled and waved.

"Im right next door, come see me if you need anything." Xenos smiled and Demyx left the room. Xenos sat back on his bed and looked up at the ceeling. Did he just kill both those lions? Why was he not feeling any emotion about it? Xenos continued to ask himself questions for a few hours, before he finally fell asleep.

* * *

Chapter four is finished! From now on most of every chapter will have some sort of action at some point in time in the chapter. So thanks again Esinahs for my second review. Chapter five will be up soon, till then see ya later! If it made you some what sad, then thats good! It made me kind sad when I thought about it at school. So I hope you guys liked it, please R&R


	5. Truth is Far Off

**Falling Into Darkness- Chapter Five**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Xenos.

Warning: Mild Language

A/N: Just so I can clear this up, Chain Of Memories never happened. All Organization members are alive, and now it is the current plot of Kh2, but with Roxas still in the Organization and all members alive. Just needed to clear that up.

The memory of the day past was still in the mind of the young boy. The image of Simba jumping at Roxas, Xenos saved him from a certain death. But does that make him a hero? Without him, would Roxas have died? The taste of the warm blood was still fresh in his mouth. Xenos sat up in his bed, he looked around the room, it was the same room he had went to sleep in the night before. He placed his feet on the floor, he extended his right hand sideways. His keyblade felt cold, colder then normal. It felt cold like death, like something precious had just been taken. Cold. Xenos examined the keyblade for the first time, he knew the three colors that intertwined like a web but he had never noticed the key chain. A small silver locket fell limply from the keyblade, Xenos tried to open it but it seemed stuck.

He sighed and placed the keyblade on his bed. He looked down at his right hand, the glove covering it had a slight tear in it. Xenos pulled the glove off with his teeth, finding that the other gloved hand would not work. A small gash was on his hand, he thought back from the day before. When had one of the lions scratched his hand, or paw back then. Maybe he hit something while he was running. Xenos rubbed his eyes and stood up, as he did this he heard a knock at his door.

"Xenos, the Superior wants to see you." Came the voice of Roxas from behind the door. Xenos walked over to the door and opened it up.

"Ok Roxas, thanks." Roxas nodded and left down the hall. Xenos started walking down the hall, he was then accompanied by Demyx and Larxene, Roxas had asked them to go see the Superior as well. They entered the large white room, the 14 thrones seemed so neat, in the very middle sat a figure. His orange eyes beamed down at the three.

"Glad you could make it. Today, I want you three to go into Hollow Bastion, the heartless war is about to start and we need you three to scope things out." Xemnas spoke. All three nodded and left out the door, a portal opened curtsy to Demyx and they stepped through it. When the came through the other side, they were greeted by the sight of Hollow Bastion. All three blonde's walked through the world, a few heartless would spring up and would notice the three powerful nobodies and go off somewhere else. Larxene had left to go elsewhere, as did Xenos. Demyx continued on the same path and came into an open area where he was greeted with three not so friendly faces. Not knowing what to say, Demyx blurts out the first thing that comes to mind.

"Hey, you guys are looking lively." He said in an upbeat tone, the three are less the amused.

"Scram!" Screamed the duck. The spiky haired kid was next to speak

"Didn't we catch you messing around in the Underworld? How'd a wimp like you get into Organization XIII?" Sora asked, Demyx acts scared, Sora smirks. "I bet you can't even fight." Sora crossed his arms.

"Ya, but we can!" Donald yells at him again. Demyx wags a finger at Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

"You shouldn't judge anyone by appearance." He says, Sora and gang ready their weapons. Demyx turns around. "I told them they were sending the wrong guy."

"Who is this kook?" Sora turns to Donald and Goofy.

"Remember, the Organization's made up of Nobodies." Goofy spoke.

"Right... No hearts." Sora said with a smirk. Demyx spun around and looked at the three.

"Oh we do to have hearts, don't be mad." Suddenly a dome of water came over Demyx, his sitar was now in his hand. He played a few notes. "Dance water, Dance!" He yelled, many clones of water rush at Sora who destroys them with his keyblade. Demyx sighed, water busted up from under the feet of the three, the are sent back a little but unharmed. Sora got close enough, he took a swing with his keyblade. Demyx jumped back, just missing the shot from the keyblade.

"Sora!" Donald yelled, Sora turned around. A barrier of sand prevented Sora from seeing his friends. Sand rose and created a wall between Sora and Demyx. Xenos jumped down, his keyblade in his hand. Sora looked at the keyblade in tha hands of the boy wearing a black cloak.

"Is that..." Sora said, only to be cut off by Xenos.

"A keyblade? Yes. Now how about we have a fair fight, you and me. Your friends can't help you now." Sora gripped the kingdom key, Xenos smirked and took his hood down. They both charged at the same time, they clashed keyblades when they came face to face. The piercing blue eyes of the nobody looked into Sora's, so much hate, so much rage. Xenos scowled, this sudden burst of anger, where did it come from? The lions from the other day, he wanted the taste of blood one more time. Xenos smirked, he charged at the brown haired boy again. Sora ducked under a slash, he then extended to try and stab Xenos. Thinking quickly, Xenos jumped back. Xenos took one hand off his keyblade and rested it on his shoulder. He snapped a finger, a sudden cocoon of sand came up around Sora. A laugh came from the nobody, he charged at Sora, stabbing the cocoon of sand with his blade. The attempt for a kill missed Sora, who was trying to figure a way out of the sand.

"Who are you!" Sora yelled, the sand muffled most of his words. Xenos could barley hear him, and he continued to slash at Sora. After a few attempts he connected. Parts of the sand started to turn blood red. Xenos looked at his keyblade, the white areas were covered in blood. Sora gasped, he looked at his leg. Warm crimson liquid was flowing down. Xenos allowed the sand that prevented Demyx from seeing the events drop, he ran over to Xenos, he then saw the red areas of the sand.

"Did you..."

"I don't know, maybe." A small whimper was heard from the sand cocoon. "Well I guess not." Xenos smirked, he allowed the sand to drop. A deep cut was in Sora's leg, his keyblade to his side. Xenos smirked, he brought his keyblade up and was about to bring it down on Sora's neck when a hand reached out and grabbed the end of it. Xenos quickly looked back to see a blonde man holding the end of his keyblade, and a brown haired man extending his blade at Demyx.

"Cloud, are you sure you can take him?" Leon asked, still extending his blade at Demyx. The blonde smirked.

"He shouldn't be a problem." Larxene came into the area and looked at Demyx and Xenos.

"Guys, lets go." She threw a kunai knife at Cloud, it hit him in the arm forcing him to let go of Xenos's keyblade. Demyx quickly made a portal behind him, allowing to get away from Leon. Larxene opened a portal, and Xenos ran into it. Cloud held his bleeding arm, he looked over to Leon who was holding a picture of a young blonde boy.

"Was that him?" Cloud asked.

"I think so, he looked so much like him." Leon sighed and looked to the ground. "I can't believe he went to the Organization." Leon sighed.

Demyx, Larxene and Xenos stepped through the portal and were confronted by Xemnas on the other side.

"Well?" He asked.

"There were a few problems." Demyx stated.

"The keyblade brat and his friend were there, he gave Demyx quite a run before Xenos saved him." Larxene said.

"There were also these two, Cloud and Leon. I think they could be trouble." Xenos calmly said, a single drop of blood fell from his keyblade. The dark red splattered on the white floor, the blood of the keyblades chosen one. Xemnas looked down at the three, the thrones of the three blonde's started to rise. Xemnas nodded once it was finished.

"Dismissed." He spoke, the three blonde's walked out the door and to their respected rooms. Xenos went to his bed and sat down, he sure was tired. Before he knew it the sweet sensation of sleep rushed over him like a wave. He dreamed that night, there was a kid. The kid had blonde hair and looked much like Xenos himself, a white keyblade in his hand. It was the boy from Namine's drawing. The boy suddenly had a dark smoke around him, he struggled to be free. The darkness consumed him, when it cleared the boy stood there, only it was not the same boy. This boy had blonde hair as well, but it had a black tint to it. He held a keyblade as well, but it was a dark black. Suddenly another person stood next to him, Xenos knew this person. The boy held a black, white and red keyblade. He wore an Organization cloak, his blonde hair looked just like the first boys. This boy was Xenos.

The first boy was still there, but he was more out of sight and he only stood next to Xenos. Suddenly, the locket that hung from the boys keyblade opened. A picture of himself was in it and the words "Seno" were written below the picture. The day Xenos was found by Axel, the name "Seno" was the first thing that appeared in front of him. The other two lockets began to open, but a blinding white prevented sight.

Xenos opened his eyes, the sun beamed through the window. He flinched and pulled the curtain back before sitting up, he was thinking about the dream. The two boys who looked so much like him, and the first ones locket.

"Seno..."

Yay!! No reviews since my second, but I am introducing a new concept for my story. Starting for the next chapter, there will be brand new characters! You may ask how I will add new characters to a story that advanced so far in only five chapters, well I am leaving that part up to you. Three of your, yes you the readers, OC's can be added to Falling Into Darkness starting next chapter. Just fill this out in the form of a review, and your character will be added.

Name:

Age:

Weapon: (No keyblades, and this is not needed if you don't want one.)

Outlook: Good/Evil?

Looks: Description of your characters looks.

Death Policy: There is a high chance that your character may be killed at some point in the future, all you have to do is put the percent out of 100 of how much you care about your character dieing. 100 meaning you don't want your character to die, and 0 meaning you want them to die at some point. And hey, dieing in my story is nothing to frown upon, I killed someone in the first chapter!

Oh and to those of you who looked at this story, and saw that no updates have been put on it in quite some time, just remember that I did say I would update faster if I got some reviews.


End file.
